Si te pruebo me envenenas
by NeiNei
Summary: Provar nuevas experiencias es divertido, Sensual, sobre todo si hablamos de Sirius Black pero es peligroso. Lo bueno engacha,hasta ser un sentimiento que te corroe las venas, te envenena.
1. Viejos amigos

**CAP 1: Viejos amigos **

_{ Volver a estrenar zapatos y libros , volver a encontrar a los viejos amigos y todos juntos volver a empezar}_

Remus sonrió al escuchar la canción. En su caso estrenaba libros y túnicas, pero el resto era igual y estaba increíblemente ansioso, como un niño en su primer día de colegio, solo que ese no era su primer día sino su último curso. La última vez que iría a king's Cross el uno de septiembre para coger en el anden 9 y 3/4 el Hogwart's Express. En el fondo era irónico porque se podría decir que ese era el principio del fin, el fin de su vida académica en Hogwarts, por que en esta vida lo bueno siempre se acaba y decidió alegrarse ante la perspectiva de un nuevo curso que deprimirse y perdérselo.

- Remus, hijo. Y a hemos llegado. - Su madre le apretaba la mano para llamar su atención.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el taxi se había parado frente a la estación. Bajó del un poco desorientado, el viaje le pareció mucho más corto que de costumbre. Sacó su baúl del maletero mientras su madre pagaba, los dos se encaminaron hacia el interior , buscando un carrito y se acercaron a la división de los andenes 9 y 10, con cuidado de no llamar la atención cruzaron la barrera para aparecer en el andén, frente a la locomotora escarlata. Un denso humo sobrevolaba sus cabezas, avanzaron entre la numerosa multitud. Los primeros vagones ya estaban ocupados con cabezas de estudiantes asomándose por las ventanillas para despedirse de sus padres y poco más adelante, hacia la mitad del tren la gente ya no se apretaba tanto, apareció un grupo reunido y entre ellos destacó el indomable pelo de James, era único e inconfundible, a su derecha estaban Sirius y Peter. Y una sensación le invadió, de pronto le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Su madre, que no había parado de hablar desde que bajaron del taxi, comentó en tono alegre:

- Mira, ahí están los chicos - En ese momento Sirius se giró.

- Por ahí llega nuestro premio anual - Dijo en voz alta. Inmediatamente James y Peter se giraron, todos tenían una sonrisa extraña y Remus comenzó a desconfiar. Al llegar a su altura los tres le hicieron una reverencia.

- Eminencia - Remus se sonrojó.

- Idiotas - Contestó más para el cuello de su camisa que a ellos.

- ¡Remus! vigila tus modales - Su madre no tardó ni un segundo en amonestarlo. Se dirigió a sus amigos - ¡Uy, Sirius! cada día estás más alto, y tú James pero que...

Remus dejó que hiciese la revisión de cada año, ya era una tradición y se acercó a saludar a los Potter, no le dio tiempo a intercambiar más de dos palabras cuando un fuerte silbido anunció que faltaban 5 minutos para las once. Así que se despidieron y subieron al tren arrastrando los pesados baúles tras ellos. Se dio la vuelta para observar por última vez a su madre, ella se estaba secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con un pañuelo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Sabía que su madre estaría bien.

- Venga Remus - La voz de Peter hizo que volviese a caminar.

Notaron una pequeña sacudida, el tren por fin se movía. No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta dar con un sitio, de hecho solo tuvieron que aguantar los comentarios de Sirius sobre lo que pesaba su baúl hasta el quinto compartimiento, el sexto estaba vacío. James y Sirius entraron para subir los 4 baúles a la rejilla portaequipajes.

- Oye, Canuto ¿y no será que eres un flojucho? seguro que Quejicus no se queja tanto.

- Que gracioso estás hoy Jimy - Sirius le contestó sarcásticamente.

Un instante antes de que James abriese la boca para, mandarlo a la mierda alguien llamó a Remus desde el otro lado del pasillo, este se giró y los otros dos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo. Él sonrió y un segundo después una chica de pelo oscuro se le acercó y le abrazó, Remus le respondió el abrazo.

- ¿Que tal el verano?

- Muy bien - Contestó la chica con una sonrisa sugerente - ¿y tú?

- Extrañamente tranquilo - Remus se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto en ella. - Te ha crecido mucho el pelo ¿no?

Ella se rió ante la cara que tenía Remus.

- Si, que raro ¿no?, parece cosa de magia - Ironizó mientras alzaba una ceja - Bueno, me voy que me están esperando en el vagón de al lado. Hasta luego. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Remus, que aún estaba en el pasillo entró en el compartimiento y cerró la puerta.

- ¿No se te olvidó contarnos nada en tus cartas? - Comentó con falsa casualidad James

- ¿Cuándo te has liado con ella? - el famoso tacto de Sirius - Por que te habrás liado con ella ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién es?

- No es nada de lo que os imagináis, panda de salidos - Es la chica que ayudo con Runas.

- ¿Esa es Tábata Towler? - La voz de Sirius se escuchó por todo el vagón.

- Grita más alta que me parece que el conductor no te ha oído todavía. - Repuso con amargura. Menudo viajecito que le esperaba.


	2. Masticando y tragando

Gracias por leerlo y ya he dicho que Harry Potter no me pertenece y es de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>2: <strong>Masticando y tragando<strong>

Sirius POV:

- ¡Ravenclaw! - Una mesa más allá exclamó en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

- ¡Genial! El último enano ya ha sido seleccionado, ahora solo falta el discurso de Dumbledore y podremos empezar a comer. - Dije mientras aguantaba los rugidos de mi estómago.

- ¡Bienvenidos! alumnos nuevos y no tan nuevos. Un nuevo curso comienza y con él unas breves indicaciones pero como puedo oír a vuestros estómagos rugir desde aquí mejor diré: ¡Que comience el banquete! - y las mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida.

A mi lado, mi hermano intentaba, tan sutil como siempre, demostrarle su amor a la prefecta Evans.

- Bueno, Lily... - Sonrió, con una sonrisa ``made in Black ´´ Fui a pedirle derechos de autor pero Evans se me adelantó.

- Evans, Potter - Corrigió sin mirarlo. De verdad que mala es esta chica.

- ¿Has visto que bien suenan nuestros nombres juntos? - Soñó despierto. Le di mi mejor colleja.

- Cierra la boca - ordené - Estás empezando a babear la mesa... - Él me ignoró, completamente, y siguió a lo suyo, por lo que yo empecé con el zumo de calabaza.

- Bueno, Evans - Se corrigió - ¿Me has echado de menos este verano?

- Si, claro - Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en su deslumbrante carita de ángel, que casi parecía real. Yo me atraganté. Casi se me sale el zumo por la nariz. Merlín, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco: hasta a Remus se le cayó parte de la sopa que se estaba sirviendo al escucharlo. - Todos los días - De pronto se formó un extraño silencio. Todo el mundo miraba a Lily. Esto era muy raro.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Evans? - Pregunté, entre toses, mientras Peter asentía con la cabeza, como siga haciendo eso se va a dislocar el cuello. James parecía haberse reencarnado en un niño de 5 años, a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó con emoción, y con los ojitos brillantes.

- No - Respondió seca, volviendo a comer con total indiferencia.

Miré a Remus y él me miró a mí. Estallamos en carcajadas a la vez, y con disimulo le cogí un muslo de pollo de al lado de la sopa. Dejó de reír de golpe.

Uy, pues creo que si que se ha dado cuenta. Me encogí de hombros y me lo llevé a la boca, que se atreva a recuperarlo... El pobre James seguía en Shock. Yo pasé mi mano por delante de su cara. Se apartó al instante.

- ¡Canuto, tío, que puto asco! - Exclamó - ¡Lávate las manos, cerdo!

- ¡Perro! - repliqué - y a mucha honra. - ahora era a Lily a la que casi se le cae la comida de la boca. Si esta chica no sabe ya que somos animagos es que es más tonta de lo que me pensaba. James volvía a lo suyo.

- Que mala eres con migo, Lily - suspiró melodramático. Luego la miró pícara - espero que seas tan mal en otras situaciones - alzó una ceja. Ella se quedó boquiabierta del asombro, y cuando por fin lo entendió, le lanzó un trozo de pan sobrante a la cara con todas sus ganas. Yo ya me lo veía venir y me supo muy mal desperdiciar así el pan, de modo que lo atrapé al vuelo y me lo llevé también a la boca. Lily me perdonó la vida, mientras cogía una manzana para lanzársela a James. Le dio en la cabeza.

- Au - se quejó sobándose la frente, y me miró dolido.

- Lo siento hermano - me excusé con sinceridad - la fruta no me va... - Y volví a coger una chuleta de cordero. Remus negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

- Sirius...

- ¿Qué paza? - pregunté con el bocado ya en la boca.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo - Mientras hablaba Remus miraba a su al rededor - ¿Como puede ser que comiendo así haya tantas chicas observándote atontadas?

- No lo entiendes Lunático - suspiró James - No están atontadas, sino en estado de shock, en cuanto recuperen la conciencia irán corriendo al baño para vomitar.

- Envidioso - sentencié - Pero entiendo que te moleste que todas las chicas suspiren a mis espaldas mientras, tu querida Lily sigue sin hacerte ni puto caso, pero tú sigue insistiendo - le di palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda

- Seguro que algún día te dirige la palabra para algo que no sea mandarte a criar malvas.

- ¿Hoy que es? el día de vamos a ser cruel con James y yo no lo sabía. - refunfuñó, mientras volvía a mirar a Lily.

- No te miran todas - Nos volvimos hacia Peter, él y sus comentarios.

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntamos los 3 al unísono.

- Que no todas las chicas miran a Sirius.

- Lily no cuenta.

- No me refería a Lily, sino a ella - observamos la persona ala que señalaba. - Tábata Towler.

- Anda, es verdad - James estaba prácticamente de pie para mirarla mejor - No te hace ni puro caso Canuto. - me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Ya, es que no te soporta. – Lunático lo comentó como si nada. Volvió a concentrarse en vaciar su plato. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Pues ella se lo pierde.

Pensé en voz alta mientras me concentraba para cazar otra chuleta de cordero, la sexta de la noche pero justo cuando me faltaban unos milímetros para clavarle el tenedor y apoderarme de ella, se desvaneció.

- ¡Eh! Me quejé, pero en su lugar había aparecido un enorme pastel con muchos pastelitos a su al rededor (era como mamá pata y sus patitos, en versión dulce). Tampoco me iba a quejar demasiado por el cambio así que cogí una buena

Ración y comencé a comer .Todos estábamos demasiados ocupados masticando y tragando como para hablar. Cuando me estaba terminando mi tercer trozo Dumbledore se levantó y yo, sabiendo lo que venía continuación me esforcé en terminármelo lo antes posible. Dumbledore extendió los brazos y al notarlo todas las conversaciones cesaron hasta que solo se podía escuchar el rumor del viento a través de los cristales.

Yo me apresuré a meterme en la boca el último cacho de pastel, un segundo después lo que quedaba en los platos se vació y las mesas quedaron limpias.

- ¡Bien! Ahora que todos hemos comido placidamente he de explicar un par de noticias. Lo primero y más importante es que queda totalmente prohibido el acceso al bosque. Para todos los alumnos - dijo mirándonos detenidamente – Hogsmade también está prohibido para los alumnos de 1º y 2º año y nuestro conserje, el señor Filch me ha pedido que recuerde que hay ciertos artículos que no se pueden utilizar en el castillo, encontrareis una lista en la puerta de su despacho.

Dicho todo esto solo queda decir buenas noches y que descanséis en vuestras camas cómodas y calentitas - Dijo dando por terminado su discurso.

Cientos de jóvenes arrastraron los bancos de las mesas para poder salir, haciendo bastante ruido por lo que teníamos que gritar para poder escucharnos.

- ¿Dónde está Lily?

- Ayudando a los prefectos con los de 1º - Dijo Remus mientras nos dirigíamos entre la marea de gente al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? hace un momento estaba aquí y de pronto desaparece - James miraba a su alrededor intentando

Vislumbrar su cabello rojo.

- Por que la he visto.

- ¡Claro! Al ir con los de 1º tienen preferencia y así no tiene que aguantar la cola. - Protesté.

- Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado a la puerta.

20 minutos después conseguimos no solo llegar a la puerta sino también hasta el retrato de la dama Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña? - Todos miramos a Lunático.

- Amapolas

El retrato se abrió y entramos a nuestra sala común, donde no había mucha gente, todos se iban a sus dormitorios.

Nosotros también subimos por la escalera de caracol, entramos por la puerta de la derecha. Había un pequeño rellano que desembocaba a dos escaleras, una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo. Nos dirigimos hacia la izquierda, subimos pasando puertas y más puertas hasta que al fin llegamos a la que ponía nuestros nombres .Entramos.

Y ahí estaba nuestra habitación. Era cuadrada con dos camas en cada pared, unas enfrente de otras.

- ¡Por fin!, mi cama - Peter salió corriendo y se tiró de cabeza. El resto nos sentamos en las nuestras y nos desvestimos en silencio, pasaron un par de minutos

- Peter cámbiate, te vas a quedar dormido - Lunático lo zarandeó y como respuesta soltó un pequeño ronquido.

- Déjalo ya es desasido tarde - Cornamenta que ya se había puesto el pijama se acercó y le quitó los zapatos, con un hechizo las mantas de la cama lo taparon y las cortinas se cerraron. Se dio la vuelta. Remus también había terminado de cambiarse y estaba sentado en su cama, yo había hecho lo mismo y estaba enfrente suya. Los dos me miraban esperando algo pero Cornamenta fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Seguro de qué? - Intenté hacerme el loco aún que sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían.

- Sobre lo de irte a vivir solo. - era evidente que los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para sacar el tema.

- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? - Ambos estaban serios y me pareció que hasta preocupados.

- Es que no lo entendemos - Insistió James - No tienes porque, mis padres te quieren casi más que a mi y ya verás el berrinche que se va a pillar mi madre cuando se lo digas, por que se lo vas a decir tú.

- Además tú eres un desastre no sabes cocinar y nunca limpias. - Dijo Lunático como si fuera la resolución final.

- Aprenderé - Los dos se quedaron en silencio y con la boca abierta, se estaban quedando sin argumentos con lo que intentar disuadirme.

- ¡Ey! que no me voy a largar de Inglaterra.

- Es que es raro. – Sentenció Lunático.

- Muy raro. – Enfatizó James y con el morro torcido fue a su baúl, ya abierto y rebuscó en el.

- Cornamenta, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó, aún que él decidió ignorarme, me giré hacia Remus y vi que él, ya llevaba un libro en la mano y se metía en la cama. Volví a mirar a James, que parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba: su libreta de Quidditch, donde apuntaba las jugadas y estrategias.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo distraído mientras se metía en la cama y la ojeaba. Remus ni me contestó, estaba demasiado absorto en el libro como para escucharme, que bien pensé mis mejores amigos pasando de mí. Así que yo también me metí en la mía, mirando el techo, dejando que el cansancio se apoderase de mi, cerrando los ojos. Lo último que escuché antes de dormirme era el ruido que hacía Remus al pasar las páginas.

* * *

><p>Si os a gustado dejadme reviews. por favor !<p>

nei


	3. volviendo a la rutina

Este el un poco lento de leer al principio por que habla de tabata pero espero que os guste.

los personajes y el marco son de Rowling.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3: Volviendo a la rutina. <strong>povTabata<strong>

No hay nada como el primer día de clase, siempre me ha creado tal expectación que no puedo dormir la noche de antes y cuando al fin lo consigo el despertador suena tres horas después.

2 de septiembre, a las siete de la mañana y mi dichoso despertador no paraba de sonar, aún así me enterré más bajo la sábana e intenté seguir durmiendo, asta que alguien me dio con una almohada en la cabeza.

- Tábata, levántate. Ya son y 10 - Esa voz pertenecía a Elisabeth Branstone, una de mis compañeras de cuarto que por suerte o por desgracia también son mis mejores amigas.

- Voy - dije emergiendo de las profundidades de mi cama, al levantarme vi. que ella ya estaba prácticamente vestida, recogí uno de mis uniformes y comencé a cambiarme, antes de haberme puesto la falda ella ya estaba arreglada, pelo incluido.

- Yo voy bajando ya. Jeremy debe de estar llegando al Gran Comedor - Y se fue hasta la puerta, Eli era la prefecta, siempre tan correcta y sensata, la que siempre se encargaba de llevarnos por el buen camino: no llegar tarde, hacer los deberes... básicamente era nuestra mami. Antes de llegar a la puerta se giró - Y daos prisa o llegareis tarde el primer día - Y con una deslumbrante sonrisa se fue. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿De que te ríes? – me preguntó Emma Caudwell, mi otra compañera de cuarto y, por consiguiente, mi otra mejor amiga.

- De nada – fui a peinarme e hice mi cama mientras esperaba a Emma. Ella acababa de salir del cuarto de baño enrollada en una toalla y con el pelo chorreando agua, por suerte era rápida y 5 minutos después salíamos por la puerta, aún que ella seguía con el pelo mojado.

Era menos veinte cuando llegamos a desayunar, las dos nos sentamos juntas, frente a Eli.

- Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que os habíais vuelto a quedar dormidas – dijo con voz de censura mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca – A las ocho tenemos que estar en clase y para eso hay que salir, como mínimo 10 minutos antes. Tomad vuestros horarios. Los cogimos sin mirarlos mientras nos abalanzábamos sobre el zumo y tostadas. Ella mientras reorganizó su mochila para asegurarse de que lo llevaba todo.

- Mirad, a primera hora tenemos encantamientos con Huffelpuf, herbología con Ravenclaw, DCAO con Slytherin y por la tarde doble hora de pociones con Huffelpuf. No está mal.

- Si tu lo dices – Emma se había terminado su plato e iba a coger un cruasán, hasta que Eli le dio un manotazo.

- Ah! - Se quejó

- Ya es la hora de irnos – Dijo levantándose

- Yo aún no he terminado – protesté

- Te aguantas, haber bajado antes

Miré a Emma en busca de apoyo pero ella también se estaba levantando.

- Pobre Jeremy si eres así con él – refunfuñé cogiendo la tostada que me quedaba en el plato para comérmela de camino. Ella ignoró mi comentario.

Y de ese modo, entre bromas tontas nos dirigimos hacía nuestra primera clase, que fue bastante parecida a la segunda y, de hecho, a todas las del día, tras un pequeño alboroto por saludar a compañeros que, por casualidad divina, aún no habíamos visto, el profesor se hacía notar, todo el mundo guardaba silencio y entonces explicaban los niveles del curso, lo que íbamos a dar y todo lo que nos iba a costar aprobarlo con buena nota, el único cambio era que nos dejaron salir bastante antes en pociones.

Y con esa simpleza el lunes dio paso al martes, a partir de ahí ya comenzabas a dar clase normal y con ella los deberes. Para el miércoles ya cogías la rutina del día a día, al jueves ni le prestabas atención pero ¡al fin! Viernes

Según el horario que llevaba en el fondo de mi mochila los viernes tenía la tarde libre, por lo que aproveché para quedar con Remus, todavía no habíamos intercambiado más de un par de frases así que a las cuatro en punto me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol próximo al lago. Él si tenía clase pero solo la primera hora por lo que debería estar saliendo en ese preciso instante, mientras me recosté en el tronco y observé las hojas.

¡clock! Pegué un blinco hacia la derecha.¿y eso que es? Oh, una mochila, y unos pies… ¡anda, es Remus! De verdad, que simpático es este chico, siempre sonriendo.

- ¿te he asustado?

- Un poco, pero no se lo digas a nadie

- Tranquila, tu reputación está a salvo conmigo - se sentó a mi lado, apartando la mochila un poco. Le di un empujón cariñoso con el hombro.

- Bueno ¿y que tal tu semana?

- Bien, todavía no me han castigado a diferencia de Sirius y James. – yo torcí el labio al escucharlos – oh Merlín, tanta simpatía hacia ellos me agota – Yo me reí

- No es que me caigan mal, es que… - Remus alzó una ceja – a ver las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso, no es un no los soporto pero tampoco me matan de la ilusión. Simplemente son muy… - intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada que los describiera.

- ¿Sirius y James? Lo sé, te entiendo – suspiró él encogiéndose de hombros. Yo lo miré atónita.

- Yo los podría aguantar un rato pero lo que no entiendo es como lo soportas tu que vives con ellos, comes con ellos, estudias con ellos… ¡si hasta iras al baño con ellos!

- En primer lugar – dijo en tono serio – al baño voy yo solo – sonrió – y luego… tendrías que intentar conocerlos. Dan mucho más de lo que parece.

Me quedé viéndolo fijamente, en su rostro había algo distinto, casi se podría decir que se le había iluminado. Me pregunté que los uniría tanto, por que había algo, seguro, que yo no sabía.

- Bueno, les concederé el beneficio de la duda – él sonrió de golpe.

- Ven a cenar con nosotros - ¿Perdón? ¿Había entendido bien?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté de forma un poco estúpida

- Ven a cenar con nosotros esta noche – repitió. Pero se rostro se contrajo – O mejor… déjalo.

- ¿Eh… porqué? – no entendía nada.

- No… porque no quiero que vomites viendo a Sirius comer

- Vaya, gracias - sonreí extrañada – que considerado.

Él nada más ver mi cara comenzó a reírse y justo cuando yo iba a decirle un: oye, tú no te rías de mí, algo llamó su atención, yo volteé la cabeza para ver que era y cuando lo vi casi ni me lo creía. Potter y Black , corriendo como si una manada de enormes trols les persiguiesen y cuando faltaban apenas 5 metros para llegar a donde estábamos, parecía que sería James el ganador de la carrera, por ponerle un nombre a eso, pero Black no se lo puso tan fácil; le agarró la parte trasera de la túnica, estiró de ella y se abalanzó sobre él de un salto que le hizo perder el equilibrio, los dos se cayeron al suelo y empezaron a pelearse, o algo por el estilo por que en realidad lo único que hacían era rodar, empujarse y estrujarse un brazo, pierna o cabeza el uno al otro.

- Sálvese quién pueda – pensé en voz alta, le di un beso en la mejilla a Remus y me puse en pie. Mi instinto me decía que cuanta más distancia hubiese entre esos dos, ahora mismo, y yo mejor.

- Vale, nos vemos luego – él seguía sin apartar la vista de ellos.

Yo di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme por donde había venido. Pero aún no había recorrido ni dos metros cuando una voz me detuvo.

- Tábata ¿no? – Me giré y miré a James, era él quien me había llamado, Como toda respuesta yo asentí.

- ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de esta noche?

- Claro, es en nuestra sala común – Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ¿quién se perdería la fiesta de inicio de curso? James me sonrió como si no hubiese caído en ese pequeño detalle.

- Por cierto, soy James.

- Lo dices como si hubiese alguien en todo Hogwarts que no lo supiera. Él se rió mientras se despeinaba con la mano que no estaba casi estrangulando a Sirius.

- Y el de aquí abajo es Sirius, aunque eso también lo debes de saber.

El susodicho alzó una mano como saludo porque en ese momento mordió el brazo que le sujetaba por el cuello, James gritó.

- Bueno, yo casi que me voy. Adiós

- Adiós – Me contestaron los tres al unísono. Yo me fui en busca de mis amigas pensando en que coño iba a ponerme esta noche.

Ooo

La fiesta comenzaba a medianoche, después de que los estudiantes de cuarto para abajo se hubiesen subido a sus habitaciones, un poco por insistencia de los prefectos y otro poco por que no saben nada. Pero, sinceramente yo creo que algo se deben de oler, cada pocos meses siempre se hacen fiestas, en todas las casas, así que en serio, ¿ningún profesor lo sabe? Se lanzan hechizos insonorizantes, aún así…

En fin, aquí lo importante es que yo ya me había arreglado y estaba bajando a la sala común. Estaba llena de gente y había música, algo de comida y bebidas.

Me mezclé entre el gentío hasta que di con Remus, que como siempre estaba rodeado de los merodeadores. Me acerqué a saludar. La música no estaba demasiado alta así que se podía hablar sin tener que dejarte los pulmones chillando en la oreja del de en frente.

- ¿Estás sola? – Me preguntó al notar la ausencia de mis amigas.

- Todavía se están arreglando.

- Pues si que son lentas hace media hora que empezó la fiesta. – Peter tenía la manía de meterse en todas las conversaciones.

- ¡Peter! – Le recriminó James igual que lo hubiera hecho su madre, ante la perspectiva de James como madre me reí.

- No pasa nada es verdad que hoy están tardando mucho.

- Cornamenta – Era la primera vez que Sirius había la boca hasta ese momento se había dedicado a escuchar y a beber del vaso que llevaba en la mano. – La pelirroja.

En cuanto la localizó se pasó una mano por el pelo y se dirigió hacia ella. Nosotros lo observamos, probablemente, pensando todos lo mismo.

- 1 galeón a que la pelirroja lo manda a la mierda en 10 minutos.

- Mi galeón a que en menos de 7 está aquí – Dije aceptando la apuesta.

Sirius cogió a Remus de la muñeca para ver el reloj.

- Son las 12 y 42 - dijo marcando el inicio.

- Mientras vosotros esperáis yo voy a por bebida, ¿os traigo? – Sirius y yo asentimos – Peter acompáñame.

En el momento en que se fueron Sirius dejó de mirar hacia donde estaba James y Lily para ponerse enfrente de mí yo le miré directamente a los ojos, lo que no estoy segura de que fuese una buena idea por que enseguida me quedé prendada de ellos. No era que nunca los hubiese mirado, ni que no supiesen que eran grises era más su forma de mirarme y la cercanía… ¿cercanía? Parpadeé saliendo de mi entonamiento, era verdad Sirius y yo estábamos cerca, muy cerca. Él me sonreía de lado y yo como respuesta le puse una mano en el pecho. Lo alejé de mí, se quedó desconcertado.

- ¿Ves esto?- Dije mientras formaba con mis manos un medio circulo invisible a mi alrededor. – Es mi espacio y tu lo estas invadiendo así que fuera.

Él alzó una ceja y se rió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Peter. Remus y él volvían con las bebidas, yo cogí la mía.

- Nada, estábamos marcando el territorio – Dijo Sirius mientras me miraba de forma burlona.

- Canuto, no puedes ir meándote por las esquinas – todos se giraron para mirar a James.

- Son las 12 y 48. he ganado – Dije obviando el comentario, entre ellos se llevaban unos rollos muy raros.

- ¿En que ha ganado?

- Una apuesta.

- ¿A Sirius? – James estaba asombrado – hace dos años que nadie le gana.

- Ah, ¿si? - Dije de forma estúpida.

- Esta apuesta era demasiado idiota como para que cuente.

Todos nos miraron con cara extraña, como si se hubiesen perdido. En ese momento alguien me dio un estironcito de pelo, era Emma.

- Te estaba buscando, Eli ha ido a por Jeremy y vendrá Marc, vamos.

Yo despedí de ellos con un: hasta luego chicos y me fui tras Emma a esperar cerca de la entrada. El cuadro se abrió y por el entraron: Eli, Jeremy y Marc, Ambos son de Ravenclaw y a estas alturas es evidente que Jeremy es el novio de Eli, llevaban poco más de un año y medio saliendo t todo Hogwarts cree que son la pareja perfecta. Marc es el mejor amigo de Jeremy así que Emma y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo con él mientras la parejita nos dejaba tirados.

En fin, que antes de terminar de saludarlos ya los estaba arrastrando a bailar y no se si fue por el baso de alcohol que ya casi me había terminado o por que la música era realmente buena pero dejé de pensar y me puse a bailar, simplemente me dejé llevar sintiendo como mi cuerpo se movía con el ritmo; Y no se cuantas canciones pasaron hasta que el cansancio empezó a hacerse notar, paré de bailar y giré sobre mí misma, estaba rodeada de gente pero ni rastro de mis amigos, seguí buscando y al poco encontré a Emma y a Marc en un sillón, él en el asiento y ella en un reposabrazos, me acerqué y me senté en el reposabrazos restante.

- Estoy muerta - dije.

Ellos asintieron, no era la única. Observé a los demás, ya no éramos tantas personas, gran parte se había subido a dormir, Remus no estaba, la parejita tampoco,

Peter se había quedado dormido acurrucado en un sillón, James estaba ``hablando´´ con Evans y Sirius... Sirius estaba mirándome, en el fondo de la sala, apoyado contra la pared. Le sostuve la mirada. Era limpia, sin ningún atisbo de burla, malicia o doble sentido. Simplemente nos miramos, hasta que una chica de quinto se le acercó y era evidente que ella estaba tonteando; conociéndolo lo más probable es que esa noche la terminasen juntos y desnudos, suspiré, es

Sirius Black. Desvié la mirada y me di cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Habéis visto a la parejita? - dije mientras bebía del vaso que me ofrecía Emma.

- No, y desde hace un rato.- Los tres pusimos cara de circunstancias, no costaba mucho imaginar que estarían haciendo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. si me dejaseis un review lo sabría así que hacedlo por fa.<p>

nei


	4. Quidditch nocturno

Lo siento por la tardanza pero he estado enferma y liada con los examenes.

Mas vale tarde que nunca

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Quidditch nocturno<p>

Tábata POV

Para mí ese día terminó a las cuatro y media de la mañana. En cuanto me tumbé en la cama caí rendida en un sueño profundo que me duró hasta las doce del día siguiente. Cuando me levanté Eli ya estaba despierta, en cambio Emma seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, nosotras nos duchamos y bajamos a comer, era tarde así que no había tanta gente, al terminar Eli se fue con Jeremy y yo le subí algo de comida a la bella durmiente. El resto del día fue tremendamente tranquilo. Lo pasamos en la habitación hablando, ni siquiera bajamos a la sala común y como habíamos estado comiendo durante toda la tarde tampoco bajamos a la cena, sin embargo para media noche ella ya estaba durmiendo, lo sé yo tampoco entiendo como puede dormir tanto, y yo comenzaba a desquiciarme por el aburrimiento y la falta de aire. Necesitaba oxígeno, así que decidí irme a dar una vuelta.

Me puse una cazadora encima del pijama y cogí el libro de turno, me escabullí de la sala de Gryffindor y sin hacer ruido bajé hasta el quinto piso. Los sábados noche los prefectos no se tomaban las rondas con mucho entusiasmo, crucé unos cuantos pasillos, yendo al sureste y en mitad de uno estaba la puerta de un armario de escobas, entré en él, una diminuta habitación atestada de cajas y trastos, excepto por una cosa: una ventana de un metro y medio de alta, la abrí con un simple alohomora. Salí por ella daba a una especie de balcón con el suficiente espacio para caber 4 personas sentadas en el suelo o 2 tumbadas, depende de cómo se mire.

Me asomé por la barandilla. El cielo era negro, salpicado de millones de estrellas, una ligera brisa me mecía el pelo. Las vistas eran del lago. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo, era perfecto… excepto porque escuchaba voces.

Miré hacia abajo. Él balcón daba a un patio cuadrado, los muros que lo delimitaban estaban llenos de arcos del tamaño de ventanas, por la puerta que daba al castillo salían dos personas y ambas llevaban una escoba en la mano, enfoqué la vista para distinguirlos. Potter y Black ¿quién si no? Iban tan tranquilos, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz, como cuando iban de clase a clase. Los observé, esa no era la primera vez que salían de noche, de hecho se comportaban como si fuera lo más normal. James le lanzó su escoba a Sirius, quién la cazó al vuelo, acto seguido saltó por uno de los arcos-ventanas. Debía de haber unos dos metros hasta el suelo, Black sin alarmarse se asomó, le pasó le pasó una escoba y luego la otra, después saltó él también.

Yo los observé alegarse en la oscuridad hacia el campo de quidditch. Algo en ellos me dejó impresionada: Su complicidad, sus actos eran como si los hubiesen ensayado, como si no tuviesen que hablar para saber que va a hacer o piensa el otro, me pareció increíble su relación y en ese instante me acordé de lo que Remus me dijo el otro día: ``dan mucho más de lo que parece, deberías de conocerlos´´ Admitía que esos dos tenían bastantes cosas buenas, no solo en el aspecto físico. Con un movimiento de varita un enorme cojín apareció de la nada, en una esquina del suelo. Me senté sobre el, apoyándome contra la pared. Abrí el libro que traía bajo el brazo, iluminé las letras con un lumus y comencé a leer.

No me dio ni para leerme cinco páginas cuando alguien abrió la ventana: Remus, había sido él quién me enseñó aquel lugar, me dijo que lo descubrió en las rondas.

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí – Dijo mientras hacia aparecer un cojín a mi lado y se sentaba en el.

- ¿Me estabas buscando?

- No exactamente, fue más una corazonada – los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a los merodeadores.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Él me miró- He decidido que mañana cenaré con vosotros. Si sigues queriendo que lo haga.

- Si, sigo queriendo. Pero… ¿por qué?

- Porque hasta ahora solo me he centrado en que parecía que no les importase nada ni nadie excepto alardear y meterse en cuantas más faldas mejor.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas?

- No estoy muy segura por eso iré a cenar.- Él sonrió – Pero descuida, me llevaré una bolsa por si me dan ganas de vomitar. – dije como si fuese lo más normal. Él empezó a reírse.

OoO

Sirius Pov

Primer domingo en Hogwarts, y con el las pruebas de quidditch, lo que desemboca a un montón de gente que cree que vuela solo por que son capaces de levitar un par de metros, algunos que no están mal, los del equipo y a Cornamenta gritando a diestro y siniestro, de mala ostia y afónico, por lo que todo acabó con un nuevo golpeador en el equipo y al pobre Jimy codeado de gente quejándose, casi hasta me daba pena. Decidí bajar de la escoba para echarle una mano.

- La decisión está tomada, así que si no os gusta a quejaros a vuestra mamá. – Grité al ponerme al lado de James.

Algunos se quedaron mirándome y abrieron la boca, queriendo replicar pero sin saber que decir, yo les lancé mi mirada ``atrévete y te morderé ´´ y me reí al ver como se iban con la cabeza gacha.

- Gracias Canuto- dijo con voz ronca.

- De nada.

Le di una palmada en el hombro mientras íbamos a cambiarnos, miré las gradas, una parte de ellas se estaba comenzando a llenar, siempre había curiosos para las pruebas, y hoy después de la de Gryffindor era la de Huffelpuf.

Yo ya tenía un pie dentro de los vestuarios cuando me paré en seco, algo había llamado mi atención, sin saber aún el que me giré para buscarlo. Y lo encontré, era la amiga de Remus, Towler. Estaba en las gradas donde menos gente había, apoyada en la barandilla y a pesar de la distancia sabía que me estaba mirando. Sin pensar me subí en la escoba y volé hasta ella, paré cuando la distancia entre nosotros era de apenas medio metro.

- ¿Qué tal tu espacio? ¿Es suficiente o me tengo que apartar? - Ella alzó una ceja y vi el asomo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

- Está bien siempre que tú no te acerques más, Black - Se me apareció una sonrisa, esta chica era entretenida.

- ¿Te han gustado las pruebas? ¿A que soy espectacular?

- Ah! ¿Has jugado? no me di cuenta - por un momento creí notar una mezcla de dulce y perversa diversión.

- No te creo, seguro que solo has venido para verme a mí

- si tan seguro estás... por cierto, me debes un galeón - su mirada era penetrante, fría pero con una pequeña sonrisa llena de seguridad en sí misma. Urge en el bolsillo de mi túnica hasta que encontré uno y se lo lancé, ella lo cogió al vuelo y lo miró, cortando por primera vez nuestro contacto visual. Comenzó a darle vueltas entre los dedos con una expresión distante.

- No soy tan ruin, el galeón es de verdad - dije pero ella me lo lanzó de vuelta, y yo lo cogí sin entender nada.

- Ya me invitarás a algo con él - yo sonreí de lado

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

- No lo creo - su voz dio a entender que me creía un presuntuoso, yo me reí - pero alo mejor coincido con los merodeadores en las tres escobas. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó conforme mi mente divagaba

Tan absorto como estaba ni me di cuenta de un chico que se acercaba por la espalda de ella, era David Ackerley, el buscador de huffelpuf.

- Mi padre me dijo que habías cambiado pero yo te veo igual que siempre, Taby – A ella se le iluminó la cara, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó a su cuello, yo pensé que lo estrangularía de la fuerza con que lo abrazaba, pero él en vez de quejarse rió y la estrechó con fuerza, levantándola un palmo del suelo.

Y yo plantado sobre una escoba, mirando como un pasmarote. ¿Mi padre? ¿Siempre? ¿Taby?, pero ¿Qué coño estaba pasando ahí? Cuando al fin se separaron David me saludó con una mirada rara, y eso que siempre nos llevamos bien; estamos en el mismo curso.

- Ya te vale – le dijo tábata a él – me dijiste que nos veríamos en Hogwarts y hace una semana que empezaron las clases.

- Y nos hemos visto en Hogwarts, y además la primera semana no se hace nada…

- Que gracioso el niño, estaba preocupada, imbécil.

Vale, en este punto ya era evidente que yo sobraba.

-Yo me voy, nos vemos - Dije en un tono más seco de lo que pretendía. Ellos me dijeron adiós y mientras daba la vuelta para descender escuché como él le decía que a modo de compensación por la tardanza le había preparado una sorpresa. No había venido a ver las pruebas de Gryffindor sino las de Huffelpuf.

Al entrar en los vestuarios me fui directamente a las dichas, James todavía estaba en una. Me quité el uniforme y me metí debajo del grifo, dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Poco a poco conseguí relajarme, cerré los ojos. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo tenso que estaba.

- ¡Tio! ¿Vas a salir o has decidido quedarte a vivir ahí dentro?- La voz de James me jodió mi relajación, en fin cerré el grifo y salí.

- Si, ya casi he terminado con la decoración, solo me falta el felpudo. – Dije con tono amargo.

Él se rió y comenzó a recoger el uniforme. Ninguno volvió a decir nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Dijo cuando ya habíamos cruzado la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por qué no has abierto la boca ni para quejarte.

- No me pasa nada – dije sentándome enfrente de Meter, Cornamenta se sentó a mi lado.

- Comida… me estoy muriendo de hambre – comenzó a llenarse el plato de todo lo que tenía a su alcance, yo bufé.

- Sirius… ¿Te pasa algo? – otro que tal, mira que estaban pesados.

- No, joder no me pasa nada, estoy bien – le contesté, más bien ladré a Remus, pero me supo mal, él solo estaba preocupado.

- Lo siento Lunático, no he dormido bien.

- Ostia, estás peor de lo que pensaba, si hasta te estas disculpando – Comentó James mientras se llevaba más comida a la boca. Me giré hacia él, si las miradas matasen…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo me parece muy importante en la historia pero es un poco soso, lo se. tranquilos del siguiente en adelante se vuelven entretenidos ;)<p>

nei

Pd: Cambio adelanto del proximo capitulo por reviews


	5. No es oro todo lo que reluce

Siento haber tardado tanto pero este capítulo me ha costado mucho, ademas de que he estado bastante liada.

este capítulo se lo dedico a: a fucking veela.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 : No es oro todo lo que reluce.<p>

Remus POV

Las once y media. Desvié la mirada del reloj al hueco de la entrada a la sala común, que exceptuándonos, estaba vacía; nosotros siempre éramos los últimos en irnos, la causa principal era que James y Sirius siempre se dejaban los deberes para el último momento. El cuadro que sellaba la entrada seguía sin abrirse así que volví a fijar la vista en mi libro. 15 minutos más tarde volví a repetir la acción reloj-entrada pero esta vez noté ojos observándome. Cornamenta, nunca se le escapaba nada, se quedó callado, esperando que le contestara su muda pero claramente perceptible pregunta.

- No es nada - los demás nos prestaron atención - Es que no he visto a tábata en todo el día y eso que me dijo que se acercaría en la cena.

- No te preocupes, dudo que el calamar gigante se la haya comido o algo por el estilo, el castillo es grande; ya aparecerá.

- James parece que hables de tu pluma y no de una persona.

- probablemente esté con Ackerley - dijo Sirius sin levantar la mirada de su pergamino.

- ¿El capitán de Ravenclaw? - preguntó Peter - Muchísimas chicas creen que es guapísimo, casi tiene hasta un club de fans.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - Sirius lo miraba como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza - Lo escuché de unas chicas - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Ya - dijo Sirius con una extraña expresión.

Yo volví a mirar la hora, si estaba con él no tardaría en volver ¡Eh!, me acordé de algo.

- Ackerley no estaba en el castillo.

- Pues ha vuelto, los he visto a los dos juntos esta mañana.

Bostecé... eran las doce y ella sabía cuidarse sola; continué leyendo, si en diez minutos no terminaban me iba a la cama. Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y ella entró.

- Hola chicos pensé que ya no habría nadie - estaba contenta- ¡Mierda! se me olvidó...

- ¿El qué? - un somnoliento Peter le preguntó.

- Lo de la cena - de repente me miró - lo saben ¿verdad?

- Algo ha dicho - Sirius comenzó a recoger sus cosas, parecía que ya había terminado.

- Lo siento - usó su mejor cara de disculpa - quedamos otro día.

- Mañana - dijo James mirándome.

- Mañana... ¿qué?

- Mañana - contestó como si eso fuera una verdad universal- comemos juntos así que guardamos sitio.

La cara de Tábata era muy graciosa, solo faltaba que se le descolgara la mandíbula.

- Vale - y se fue hacia su dormitorio - hasta mañana

Me giré y encontré a Sirius mirando como ella desaparecía al final de las escaleras. Respiré hondo intentando no hacer caso a lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

- Me voy a la cama - dije mientras me levantaba del sillón donde estaba.

- Espera. Yo también me voy- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba

- ¡Eh! No me esperéis - la voz de James estaba cargada de ironía

- Tranquilo aún te queda Colagusano.

- Pero si está durmiendo - se quejó.

- Es mentira, estoy despierto - dijo despertándose de un brinco.

POV TÁBATA

Me había pasado toda la mañana calculando cuanto tiempo faltaba hasta La hora de comer y no precisamente porque me moría de ganas, más bien todo lo contrario. ¡Pero seré idiota! No sabía por qué me daba tanta apatía a lo mejor es que era una situación nueva. No lo sé, el caso es que me acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor como si fuese a la orca. Al llegar los merodeadores ya me estaban esperando.

- Hola - dije mientras me colaba en un hueco entre Remus y James.

- Ya pensábamos que no vendrías.

- Es que Mcgonagall nos dejó salir tarde - dije mientras acomodaba mi mochila en el suelo, los miré, o más bien a sus platos vacíos - ¿No habéis empezado a comer?

- James insistió en que te esperásemos - su voz era calmada, se podría decir que hasta indiferente pero a mí me provocó un vuelco en el interior y tuve que hacer esfuerzos para seguir centrada.

-Gracias - mi voz sonó algo rara y me molestó - ¿Y qué tal el día? - pregunté lo primero me vino a la cabeza.

- Ben, hoy ha sido un día tranquilo - fue Peter quién contestó.

- y eso en vosotros ¿qué significa, otro castigo? - pegunté medio riéndome.

- No hoy ha sido tranquilo verdad - James lo dijo pensativo.

- Bueno, aún queda mucho día por delante - me pregunté si ellos también tenían días aburridos.

- Así se habla, nunca es tarde para hacer algo- me miró entusiasmado y me puso una mano en el hombro -empiezas a caerme bastante bien.

- ¿Qué pasa, antes te caía mal? - dije con falsa indignación

- No es solo que no te conocía lo suficiente.

Una voz en mi cabeza susurró: como solo hemos vivido en el mismo sitio, compartiendo casa cinco años…

Claro, que parecía que ellos tuviesen un mundo propio como si estuviesen en una bola de cristal, se puede mirar pero no tocar, ni entrar. Los observé ahora, comiendo parecían algo totalmente distinto puede que incluso no sean tan arrogantes como creí.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - la voz de Remus me devolvió a este mundo.

- ¿Qué? Perdona estaba distraída.

- Sobre el primer partido de quidditch - La emoción en la voz de James era claramente palpable

-pero ni siquiera se han hecho las pruebas de Slytherin o Hufflepuff ¿no te parece un poco pronto para eso?

- Si pero no atiende a razones, está totalmente obsesionado. - mientras lo decía Sirius lo miró con una cara de diversión- hasta el punto de que tiene casi tantas libretas sobre estrategias de quidditch como de conquistar a Evans

Todos reímos, todos menos James

-Muy gracioso pero ser el mejor capitán y ganar todos los partidos no sale de la nada. - en ese momento aparecieron los postres, yo cogí una porción de tarta de manzana, me llevé el primer bocado a la boca y miré la hora, no me quedaba mucho tiempo para tener que marcharme, de hecho me tenía que ir ya. Me levanté.

- ¿Ya te vas? - Remus siempre tan atento. - Aún faltan 20 minutos.

- Ya pero tengo que subir a la torre norte.

- Espera, te acompaño - dijo levantándose - tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Yo también voy. - Me quedé absolutamente pasmada, alcé la mirada para observarlo pero él no me miraba.

Nos despedimos de James y Peter y nos fuimos, Remus iba hablando todo el camino sin parar sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer, yo apenas si lo escuchaba, la mano de Sirius iba rozando la mía a cada rato conforme caminábamos. Lo miré de reojo no estaba segura de si lo hacía a posta, el roce era el mero movimiento del brazo al andar pero por si acaso mi instinto me gritó que quitase la mano, sin embargo no lo hice. Al fin de cuentas no era nada.

- yo voy por aquí - dije señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las escaleras a mi espalda.

- Vale, nos vemos luego - Remus me tocó el hombro mientras lo decía. Me giré para despedirme de Sirius con un hasta luego, pero él me cogió por la cintura de forma casi imperceptible sino fuese porque podía notar el tacto de sus manos a través de la ropa, me dio dos besos y se fue, Remus se encaminó detrás con la misma cara de idiota que yo debía de tener. ¿Qué coño había sido eso?

SIRIUS POV

Remus no volvió a abrir la boca. Estábamos en la biblioteca, ya sentados en la mesa y él seguía callado como una puta, de cualquiera me hubiese dado lo mismo pero él no era cualquiera, era uno de mis mejores amigos, uno de mis verdaderos hermanos.

- Lunático, dilo. Lo que sea pero di algo.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has decidido liarte con ella, ¿por qué ahora y no el año pasado, por ejemplo?

- Yo no he decidido liarme con ella, solo estoy conociéndola, lo que tu querías. - No creo que nunca lo admitiese pero el tono serio de Remus me asustaba. - Entre tú y ella no hay nada ¿no?, tú me dijiste…

- Por supuesto que no hay nada, solo somos amigos pero es evidente que te has fijado en ella y no quiero que sufra - Mientras lo decía me miró a los ojos - eres mi hermano pero todos sabemos que las relaciones no te interesan.

Yo me quedé estático en el sitio sin saber qué responder

- No te estoy acusando de nada solo te pido que si te decides a hacerlo tengas en cuenta que yo estoy en medio y que no dejes que se ilusione. - cogió su pluma y empezó a escribir en el pergamino. - yo asimilé la conversación, era evidente que ella le importaba.

- Por cierto ¿A que has venido? Dudo que ha estudiar. - Ya había dejado de estar serio. Me miraba con una ceja alzada.

- A peguntarte algo pero ya me lo has contestado ¿sabes? Nunca me dijiste como terminaron siendo amigos - Él me miró y en su cara pude ver la contestación: en la biblioteca, me pidió ayuda en runas.

- En la biblioteca, vino para pedirme ayuda en runas. - lo sabía, no pude evitar reírme

- Me refería a la versión extendida, tú ayudas a mucha gente y no por eso acaban siendo tus amigos, solo gente con la que te llevas bien. - le dije - ¿Cuál fue la diferencia?

-No lo se, supongo que es difícil conocer a Tábata y no prenderte con ella. Es tan… Tábata. Nos conocíamos de vista y de haber intercambiado un par de frases sueltas, como todo el mundo aquí.

Un día estaba en la biblioteca, sentado solo, estudiando y de repente aparece ella, se sienta en mi mesa y sin decir perdón por molestarte o algo por el estilo me dice: Se te da muy bien runas y a mí últimamente no tanto así que necesito que me ayudes; Yo estaba alucinando y ella seguía mirándome expectante, de repente entornó los ojos y puso cara de gatito y me dijo un simple porfa. Sin ti estoy muerta, te necesito; y a la que me di cuenta ya estaba abriendo el libro para empezar a explicárselo. - sonreía de forma involuntaria ante el recuerdo

- Lunático ¿Por qué crees que me quiero liar con ella?- Esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza, ni que fuese un depravado sexual es cierto que se me dan bien las mujeres y que no me puedo quejar sobre la frecuencia de ellas pero…

- No es eso - dijo imaginando el rumbo de mis pensamientos - Simplemente nunca te has acostado con ella, es guapa y divertida y te conozco, sé que te va a gustar por eso te pido que tengas cuidado con ella.

Me quedé una rato más en la biblioteca pero ya que no me apetecía estudiar fui a la sala común a ver si encontraba a James. Cuando lo encontré tirado en un sillón en la sala jugamos al snap explosivo, luego dimos una vuelta por el castillo, tonteamos con unas hufflepuff y fuimos a cenar, tres horas después volvíamos a estar en la sala común. Peter estaba haciendo deberes, James leyendo y Remus ya se había ido a hacer su ronda. Durante toda la tarde la charla sobre tábata había estado en mi cabeza, al entretenerme no me molestó pero ahora que no hacía nada empezaba a hacerlo. Es cierto que sentía curiosidad sobre ella pero por otro lado estaba Lunático y es cierto que no sería justo ponerlo en medio, además no es por ser pedante pero no me faltaba con quién acostarme. Así que ¿por qué meterme en ese berenjenal?

Decidí ir a buscar a Remus así le haría compañía. Llevaba poco más de media hora así que lo más seguro es que esté por pasillos inferiores. Veinte minutos después me maldecía por no haber traído el mapa, digamos que mi búsqueda no estaba dando mucho resultado. Decidí probar una última cosa, me di media vuelta y bajé hasta el quinto piso; a veces Remus venía después de hacer las rondas, él lo llamaba su sitio de pensar, en realidad era un aborto de balcón escondido pero hay que admitir que tiene cierto encanto. Abrí la puerta del cuarto donde estaba, la cual era todo en penumbra la única luz era la de mi varita y el resplandor que entraba de la puerta al balcón, crucé la habitación en dos zancadas y abrí la puerta-ventana escabulléndome por ella.

Sí había una persona. No, no era Remus. ¿Hoy que era el día de tábata hasta en la sopa? De forma cariñosa, digo.

- Hola - dijo al levantar la mirada del libro, se quedó pasmada era evidente que como yo lo esperaba a él. - ¿Buscando a Remus? - alzó una ceja.

- Sí, pero no está mal el cambio, tú eres mucho más… - la recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada, no lo pude evitar - femenina

- Qué perspicaz - Dijo en tono mordaz, solo le faltaba bufarme. Su cara de gatito ofendido me hizo gracia

- No pretendía que te molestara - Y ahí estaba, lo más parecido a una disculpa sincera que había dicho a alguien que no fueran mis amigos, o por defecto sus padres.

Ella se quedó en silencio, creo que sin saber que contestar a eso, y yo aproveché que parecía tener las defensas anti-Sirius bajas para hacer aparecer un cojín junto al suyo y sentarme, estábamos muy cerca. Ella también pareció pensar lo mismo por que noté como dio un respingo hacia tras al rozar mi hombro con el suyo, era evidente que no estaba demasiado cómoda.

- ¿Porqué no me soportas? - Por pura curiosidad, ¿Por qué la incomodaba?

- ¿Y como sabes que no te soporto? - sonreí para mis adentros, su forma de irse por la tangente.

- Principalmente, tu reacción al acercarme a ti, te tensas como si fuese un gran abejorro a punto de picarte; también hay que tener en cuenta que cuando estamos todos tú hablas con James, Peter o Remus y a mi me ignoras, puede que sea una suposición pero parece que no te guste.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo egocéntrico que suena eso? No tienes por qué tener a todo el mundo adorándote.

- O sea que no es que te caiga mal solo un principio de moralidad - Le dije mirándonos a los ojos, se le escapó una sonrisa ladeada

- Puede ser - Esa respuesta no me convencía.

- ¿Puede? Podrías explicarte con más detalle

- Lo haré si tú me contestas a otra pregunta - yo asentí - ¿por qué te importa?

- No lo se - fui lo más sincero posible - pero eso no quita que quiera conocerte, por Lunático.

- Creo que eres un egocéntrico, por eso me caías mal, aunque ahora creo que puede importarte algo más que acostarte con todo bicho viviente portador de faldas - El tono de su voz fue el mismo que si hubiese dicho: mañana creo que lloverá.

Woow… No esperaba eso, pensamiento que se me debió de notar en la cara por que su mirada decía claramente: tú preguntaste, asúmelo. Era sincera y no tenía miedo a decirte la verdad como la creía, cualquier otra persona diría algo así como: pero que dices si me caes fenomenal. Aunque al minuto siguiente intenten tirarte de la escoba.

-Me encanta la fe que tienes en mí.

Y era cierto, me gustaba su sinceridad, y sorprendentemente me di cuenta que era la primera vez que descubría algo que me gustase de una chica que no fuese su culo, sus piernas o el ruido que hace cuando deslizo mi mano debajo de su falda. La primera vez que estando a solas con una chica no pienso en sexo, ¿Qué tendrá ella?, es por Remus, me dijo, es la amiga de Lunático. Y solo con eso debería bastar para que se diluya el camino por donde empiezan a irse mis pensamientos, sin embargo no es así y descubro que sus labios son carnosos pero no mucho, lo justo para que den ganas de morderlos; sus ojos marrones que a pesar de compartir color con tanta gente tienen una forma y un brillo que hace que no quiera apartar mi mirada de ellos; su pelo oscuro recogido en un moño alto, de donde se salen mechones que el viento bambolea sobre su cara y que cada dos por tres ella aparta; los cinco centímetros que nos separan; y sobretodo como se debe sentir colar mis manos por debajo de la sudadera que lleva sobre el pijama. Y me dejo llevar.

Alzo mi mano y cojo uno de esos mechones rebeldes de pelo, lo llevo hasta detrás de su oreja y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio su piel, bajando por su cuello y llevando mi mano hacia su nuca. Y noto que ella está tan sorprendida que parece que haya cesado de respirar yo la observo así, sin acercarme más, solo acariciando su cuello, sus ojos increíblemente brillantes y sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, en lo único que puedo pensar es en humedecerlos con mi lengua. Me inclino acercándome a ella hasta que nuestros labios se rozan, despacio paso la punta de mi lengua por los suyos y estoy seguro de notar como Tábata se acerca juntándolos, presionándolos contra los míos. Lástima que solo durase una milésima de segundo antes de que ella se apartase.

- ¿Y eso?

- Iba a ser un beso - mi voz suena relajada aunque por dentro sufro un aumento de palpitaciones.

-Ya… -en cambio su voz se había vuelto distante y su expresión fría. - no te ofendas pero no lo quiero, yo no soy de tu club de fans y desde luego que mi sueño no es acostarme con Sirius Black.

Acto seguido se levantó, murmuró ``buenas noches`` y se fue, sin siquiera darme tiempo a abrir la boca, aunque tampoco tenía ni idea de que lo que decir; pero mi cuerpo tomó vida propia y se fue en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido, la distinguí al final del pasillo y aceleré el paso hasta alcanzarla, la cogí por la cintura y la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

- ¿Porqué reaccionas así? Era solo un beso, no te iba a forzar ni nada por el estilo - las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca y con un toque de orgullo herido también; ninguna chica me había rechazado antes y es cierto que la encontraba interesante pero no la entendía.

-Suéltame - ni su voz ni su expresión variaron, era como si no quisiese ni que la tocase - no me gusta que me acorralen.

- Aun no me has contestado- dije separándome lo justo.

- Yo no soy como las demás, a mi no puedes besarme así como así y pensar que voy a caer rendida a tus pies. - sus palabras me dejaron sin la habilidad de pensar solo puede recordar la escena en las gradas.

- Claro, para eso ya está Ackerley. - puso una mueca de incredulidad ante mis palabras en la que se leía claramente que yo era guilipollas, y sin más me dio la espalda comenzando a irse, pero a los tres pasos se giró a mirarme.

- ¿Sabes? No es oro todo lo que reluce. - y se fue

* * *

><p>Espero que la tardanza haya merecido la pena.<p>

nei


End file.
